Pandangan
by Tiga Piring Gelas Kaca kucing
Summary: Sudut pandang yang diarahkan kepada satu orang, terfokus hanya kepadanya. Bisa sementara, atau bisa selamanya. Tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya. Beberapa sudut pandang menjelaskan dengan pasti sosoknya yang rapuh, rusak. Hingga menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Beberapa melewati jalannya, beberapa lagi tinggal menemaninya menjalani hari. Harem!Kageyama, BL, etc. Ch 5, Iwa's Pov UP!
1. Kunimi's Pov

Bukan salahmu, kupikir ketika itu. Tetap, kubalikkan punggungku kepadamu. wajahmu yang terluka, terkhianati oleh yang lainnya saat kami pun ikut berbalik tak mengikuti perintahmu lagi.

Raja, raja, raja. Terngiang kata itu di dalam pikiranku ketika kita tertawa bersama. Kau, aku dan kindaichi yang tertawa dengan candaan di antara kita bertiga. Tak ku sadari siapa yang memulai menyebarkan panggilan kami padamu sebagai cemooh-an. Mungkin saja itu karena sifatmu yang tak dapat di mengerti oleh adik kelas kita dan kakak kelas serta teman seangkatan kita. Mungkin juga Kindaichi sendiri yang mengeluhkannya tanpa sengaja dan terdengar yang lain.

Atau bahkan aku sendiri yang tanpa sengaja menyebutmu itu ketika berbisik pada diri sendiri.

Yang manapun itu. Kau lah yang salah bukan?

Kau yang tak menyesuaikan dirimu kepada spiker yang melompat untuk memukul bola yang kau terima, kau yang membuat bolanya terlalu cepat untuk kami pukul. Kau yang membawa semua petaka ini kepada dirimu sendiri, dan sekarang adalah saat kau menuai apa yang kau tanam.

Ketika yang lain berbalik padamu. Bola yang kau lempar kebelakang pun tak ada yang memukul.

Jatuh begitu saja. Hei, kau pun tau jika aku benci –tidak, malas untuk bergerak berlebihan jika tak diperlukan, jadi, kenapa kau bersikeras menyuruhku berlari saat bola yang terlempar bukanlah untukku?

Hei, untuk apa wajahmu yang seperti terkejut itu? Untuk apa? Untuk siapa?

Kulihat kau pergi duduk ke kursi cadangan saat pelatih menyuruhmu keluar dari lapangan. Dari sini aku tak dapat melihat wajahmu yang tertutup oleh handuk dan bayangan rambutmu, yang dapat kulihat hanyalah keringatmu yang berceceran dari satu tempat lebih dari yang lain.

Ku alihkan perhatianku darimu kepada pertandingan yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

Dan tanpa ku sadari, aku sudah ikut menghancurkanmu saat itu juga.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ke-esokan harinya aku begitu terkejut ketika kau berhenti dari klub voli, saat aku bertanya pada teman sekelasmu mereka bilang kalau kau tak bersekolah hari itu karena sakit.

Kau tau? Voli terasa aneh ketika kau tak ada di sini, meski kau ada di sinipun aku tau dengan pasti keadaan akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Lebih baik begini.

Ya, lebih baik begini, yakinku pada diriku sendiri, lalu kenapa seperti ada perasaan mengganjal pada dadaku?

Beberapa hari kemudian aku begitu terkejut mendapat kabar kalau kau pindah sekolah. Saking terkejutnya aku, aku sampai salah menyervis dan malah melempar bola itu keluar lapangan. Begitu terguncangnyakah kau hingga kau tak lagi berkeinginan bersekolah di sini?

Padahal ini adalah tahun keduamu...

Tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku kalau kau adalah tipe orang yang menghindari masalah, mungkin tak terpikirkan oleh ku juga kalau kau akan berubah sebanyak ini, mungkin ini untuk yang terbaik.

Ya, lalu kenapa sekarang aku baru merasakan perasaan bersalah kepadamu?

* * *

 **HALLO! ADA YANG MASIH INGAT SAMA SAYA ENGGAK?**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~~ AYO SEDIH SAMA SAYA!**

 **Sedih tau gak sih, liat anak saya yang Tobio ini waktu dia seperti tercengang ngeliat kunimi senyum sama timnya dari sisi net yang lain, muka dia seperti 'Dia gak pernah senyum gitu waktu sama aku'**

 **Dan saya seperti, Astaga gayness alert! Cinta yang tak terbalaskan, cinta yang cuman satu sisi. Oasdajgasdkajewejwqdbqd**

 **Demi apah, anak ini pas banget buat di pasangin sama siapa aja.**

 **Ok, maaf.**

 **Menurut kalian gimana?**

 **Saya nerima request pair sama ceritanya lho~~~~**

 **Kirim aja lewat review /kedip-kedip-kedip/**

 **/bisik/ Tapi kemungkinan terbitnya cepat sama jumlah wordnya yang banyak, hampir dua puluh persen aja sih.**

 **Peluk rangkul.**

 **TPGKK - 29-01-2017**


	2. Haiba's Pov

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan menuju sekolah, ah, lebih tepatnya aku sedang berlari menuju ke sekolah.

Lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Sepasang mata biru yang sedang menatap sedih kucing di hadapannya berdesis menjauhinya.

Entah kemana pikiranku ketika sedang berlari tadi aku menghampirinya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini aku dapat mengetahui lebih jelas bagaimana penampilannya. Pandangan matanya beralih kepadaku, jelas kebingungan kenapa aku menghampirinya.

Aku pun tak mengetahuinya, yang aku tau adalah; kalau aku merasa tertarik dengan aura yang ada padanya.

Ia tak menggunakan baju seragam, mungkinkah dia baru pindah dari sini, tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa?" Aku menemukan kalau asal suara itu berasal dari mulutku sendiri.

Mulutnya mengerucut lucu, sambil bergumam ia menjawab pertanyaanku barusan, "Aku hanya... Tertarik dengan kucing ini," Ia juga melempar pandangannya ke bawah kakinya seperti malu mengungkapkan pemikirannya.

Tingkah lakunya kikuk, aku merasa kalau dia akan lari jika aku bersuara lebih keras dari barusan. Aku melirik jam arloji di tanganku.

Sudah lewat dari jam pelajaran pertama, sekalian saja aku membolos dan masuk setelah istirahat makan siang.

Aku berjalan melaluinya dan mengangkat kucing tadi dengan perlahan.

"Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu, kau malah mungkin membuat kucingnya ketakutan dan mengira kalau kau memiliki maksud jahat kepadanya," Tanganku yang tak memegang si kucing ku pakai untung mengelus kepalanya.

"Kucing itu juga memiliki perasaan, kalau ada orang asing yang menatapmu begitu lama bukannya kau akan merasa risih dan akhirnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak?"

Dia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Nah, begitu juga dengan kucing. Sudah naluri ilmiahnya untuk menghindar dari bahaya yang dapat di hindarinya,"

Matanya berbinar kagum, tak pernah ku kira jika hanya dengan kata-kataku yang kadang ngelantur bisa membuat seseorang menjadi terkesan seperti itu.

Ku dekati ia sambil membawa si kucing yang sudah nyaman di tangaku itu, "Sekarang, apakah kau ingin menyentuhnya?" Tawarku kepadanya, dari jarak sedekat ini aku juga menyadari perbedaan tinggi kami yang agak terlihat jelas mengingat aku yang memiliki tinggi melebihi tinggi anak-anak normal sebayaku.

Ia mengangguk semangat. Dengan cepat tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kucing berbulu oranye itu dengan lembut.

Beberapa jam dan kami sudah menjadi teman dekat. Aku mengetahui banyak tentangnya karena kami bicara hampir segala hal yang ada di pikiran kami.

Dia menyukai voli dan berperan sebagai setter timnya, makan kesukaannya kari dengan tambahan telur setengah matang di rebus di atasnya serta susu hangat sebagai minuman kesukaannya.

Aku menceritakan tentang bermacam-macam cerita yang pernah nenek ku ceritakan.

Mitos, cerita penduduk dan sejarah yang pernah dilihatnya dan di ceritakannya kepadaku, ku ceritakan lagi kepadanya.

Tanpa sadar waktu pun berlalu. Aku menyadarinya dari suhu yang makin meningkat dengan semakin tingginya matahari bersinar di atas kepalaku. Kulirik jam yang melingkar di tanganku untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu.

Sial. Aku meloncat berdiri terburu-buru dari tempat duduk di dekat pohon dimana kami berbincang-bincang barusan.

"Ah maaf, aku harus pergi. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi disini, ok?" Pamitku padanya. Dia menatapku pergi, mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Setengah jalan menuju sekolah aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak memberitahunya namaku dan mengetahui namanya.

Dari jauh aku berteriak padanya, "Hei! Aku lupa tanya siapa namamu?!"

Sayup-sayup aku dapat mendengar jawabannya, sebenarnya aku kurang yakin aku mendengarnya dengan benar. Yang terdengar hanya kata 'Yamamoto'

Tapi aku tetap berteriak menyahutinya dengan menyebut namaku sendiri.

Setelah merasa yakin dia dapat mendengarku. Akupun bergegas berlari menuju sekolah. Dapat di pastikan ketika aku sampai di sekolah pasti pelajaran telah di mulai kembali mengingat jarak tempatku bersinggah tadi.

Dan benar saja, guru sudah menerangkan pelajaran saat aku masuk ke kelas. Aku di marahi dan di suruh pergi berdiri di luar pintu kelas, merenungkan perbuatanku. Namun yang ada di pikiranku adalah kejadian tadi saat aku berangkat ke sekolah dan bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **O~~oOKurang lebih dua tahun setelahnyaOo~~O**

Aahh... Yaku-san lagi-lagi memarahiku dan menyuruhku melakukan receive, sementara Kuro-san menertawaiku dan mengatakan bagaimana aku gagal menyamakan lompatanku dengan toss yang di berikan oleh Kenma-san.

Apapun itu, aku akan tetap menjadi seorang Ace!

Yah, walaupun kayaknya gak bakal terjadi dalam waktu dekat sih.

Aku sudah di perbolehkan menjadi pemain inti dan di ikut ke latihan tanding 'khusus orang dalam' mereka.

Tapi, kenapa aku seperti pernah melihat orang yang menjadi setter duo freaks itu?

Ugh, di mana aku pernah melihatnya?

Ah, yasudahlah, nanti juga ingat.


	3. Oikawa's Pov

Awalnya aku hanya sedang menatap ponselku dengan bosan. Lalu kemudian benda itu bergetar menandakan kalau ada pesan yang masuk.

Aku menautkan alisku bingung, siapa yang pada jam seperti ini mengirim pesan?

Tidak mungkin Iwa-chan yang mengirimnya padakukan, aku bertanya pada diri sendiri sambil melirik ke meja di sebelahku.

Hanya untuk menemukan kursinya kosong tanpa pemiliknya. Aku tertawa kecil, memang mungkin Iwa-chan yang mengirimiku pesan mengingat temanku tidak ada yang betul isi pikirannya.

Uh, beruntung Iwa-chan tak ada di sini untuk mengetahui isi pikiranku kalau mungkin dia tidak sedang latihan, aku pasti akan di lempar tempat pensil lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Tanpa perlu menunda lagi aku segera membuka kunci ponselku dan membaca isi pesan yang masuk itu. (Aneh jika kau bertanya aku karena rasa-rasanya aku sudah menyimpan nomor ponselnya Iwa-chan)

Mungkin jika aku sedang minum aku akan menyemburkannya keluar dari mulutku karena isi pesan itu berasal dari Tobio, Kageyama Tobio. Kouhai-ku sewaktu jaman SMP yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi seperti anak bebek mengikuti induknya.

Isi pesan begini:  
 **[Oikawa-san, ini aku Kageyama. Apakah Oikawa-san masih ingat kalau dulu pernah ingin mengalahkan Ushijima-san? Kami menang. Kami juga telah mencapai babak kedua nasional dan menang!]**

Apa-apaan anak ini? Tak tahukah dia kalau aku sudah berhenti bermain Voli karena cidera di kakiku sudah parah?

Sial.  
 **[Oh, selamat kalau begitu. Kalian akan mengadakan perayaan di mana?]**

Dia langsung membalas secepat mungkin setelah aku selesai mengirimnya.  
 **[Kami tidak punya waktu untuk itu, kami harus berlatih! Tapi kami pergi makan bersama setelah pertandingan melawan Shiratorizawa!]**

 **[Aku akan datang dan mengacau kalau begitu!]**

Beberapa menit lebih lama dari waktu sebelumnya barulah ia menjawab.  
 **[Oikawa-san, kenapa kau ingin mengacau?** ]

Oh tuhan, aku mengusap-usap keningku yang tiba-tiba sakit. Apakah setelah tiga tahun ini yang di pelajarinya di sekolah hanya tentang voli?  
 **[Tentu saja aku akan kesal karena kau sudah merenggut impianku!]**

 **[Tapi]**

...  
 **[Oikawa-san, maaf sudah menyita waktumu]**

Tunggu! Cuma seperti itu?  
 **[Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan lebih baik katakan sekarang saja!]**

Agak lama barulah ada balasan darinya.  
 **[Aku padahal berniat untuk memberimu medaliku karena menurutku kau lebih berhak memilikinya dari pada aku! Tapi sepertinya aku akan memberinya ke Sugawara-san saja!]** Heh, dari itu saja aku sudah dapat membayangkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

Tapi hei, dia menyinggung masalah yang sensitif untukku.  
 **[Kau tau Tobio-chan, aku tak peduli kepada siapa kau ingin memberi medali bodohmu itu. Kalau kau beri itu kepadaku, itu hanya akan menjadi pengingat kalau aku tak akan pernah bisa bermain voli seperti dulu dan tak akan bisa mengalahkanmu!]**

 **[Oikawa-san, kau adalah orang terjahat yang mungkin pernah kutemui sepanjang umurku yang pendek!]**

 **[Hei! Jangan membawa-bawa umur di sini! Umurmu masih panjang!]**  
Balasku tak penting.

 **[Untuk apa Oikawa-san peduli tentangku!]**  
Pfft, jawaban macam apa ini?

 **[Lho, Tobio-chan mau diperhatikan olehku!]**  
Mari kita lihat dia akan membalas apa.

 **[Oikawa-san! Kenapa Oikawa-san sangat jahat kepadaku?!]**  
Huh, apa maksudnya?

 **[Yah, setelah aku mengacau di perayaanmu dan timmu aku ingin menemuimu]**  
 **[Untuk apa?]**

 **[Untuk bertemu denganmu tentu saja! Aku rindu Kouhaiku yang selalu melihatku dengan mata lebar dan memohon untuk diajarkan cara servis melompat!]**

 **[Oikawa-san aku sudah bisa servis melompat dan tak perlu berterima kasih kepadamu!]**  
Baiklah, sekarang aku merasa terhina.

 **[Oho, apakah begitu caramu bicara kepada orang yang lebih tua, Tobio-chan?]**

 **[Awas saja, nanti akan kubawa Iwa-chan bersamaku dan kami berdua akan 'mengajari'mu bagaimana caranya menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu...]**  
Janjiku kepadanya sambil mematikan ponselku, mengakhiri percakapan kami secara sepihak.

Aku menjilat bibirku yang mengkering, sambil memperkirakan tanggal untuk membeli tiket ke tokyo.

Siap-siap saja kau, Tobio-chan~~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Waaaaa, Tobionya mau di ajarin apa itu mas Oikawa?**

 **Jangan bilang kalau, kalau, kalau—/Dilemparbatusamareaderficsebelah/**

 **Ok, ini sebenarnya gini. Kalau misalnya suatu pair udah muncul jangan terlalu berharap bisa ngeliat nama mereka bersama terlalu sering, kenapa?**

 **Soalnya saya butuh Rare pairing atau pair langka~~**

 **Bayangin aja ya, Goshiki–itu lho anak elang((Shiratorizawa)) yang kepingin jadi Ace tapi selalu dinistakan oleh senpai-senpainya– sama Kageyama jumlah cerita tentang mereka cuma ada 2!**

 **Cuman ada dua mah freeend! /ripIngrish/**

 **Dua itu juga bahasa inggris lho. Derita saya sebagai seorang shipper yang senangnya Tobio sama siapa saja (Iya saya juga sadar sebejat apa saya ≥¶≤) habisnya cuman ada sedikit cerita di mana Tobio jadi U K E~~~~**

 **Lagian Tobio sama siapa aja tetap lejit /setdahpaantuh?/**

 **Anak ini butuh lebih banyak cinta ~( ^¶ ^ ~) ~( ^¶ ^ ~) (~ ^ ¶^ )~ (~ ^ ¶^ )~**


	4. Tsukishima's Pov

Dari pada berpura-pura tegar, lebih baik kau menangis karena di ejek dan di hina olehku. Kau boleh membenciku sesukamu, yang penting kau dapat menangis, mengeluarkan semua beban yang selama ini ada di bahumu.

Dan saat kau menangis, bersandarlah kepadaku, walaupun kau membencinya.

Aku tak akan enggan untuk membuatmu tanpa sadar terlelap karena kelelahan ketika semua masalahmu jatuh dari bahumu.

Aku tau jika sulit bagimu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kau telah kalah dari kakak kelasmu sewaktu SMP itu.

Akupun juga tau jika kau merasa di khianati saat kau melihat teman setimmu dulu malah lebih kompak ketika kau bukan lagi Setter mereka.

Kau juga telah banyak berkorban. Kau mati-matian berusaha melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Aku sadar jika kau berusaha mencari jalan keluar saat serangan cepat-ajaibmu dengan si pendek mampu di hentikan oleh Middle Blocker dari Seijo dan Datekyo.

Tapi kenyataannya?

kau bahkan bergidik sewaktu bola yang dilemparkan oleh kakak kelasmu itu melewatimu.

Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, seolah-olah yang berjuang hanya dirimu sendiri.

Ketika kau kalap mencari cara agar gerakanmu tak terbaca, kau tak menyadari kau baru saja jatuh keperangkap.

Aku tertawa kecut dalam hati. Inilah mengapa aku hanya menganggap kalau voli hanya suatu kegiatan.

Saat kau serius dalam permainanmu, hanya butuh satu kekalahan untuk menjadikanmu hancur. Sama seperti kakakku, bagi kalian voli adalah segalanya, dan pada akhirnya kalian sama-sama hancur. Dulu kakakku bisa bangkit kembali dengan sendirinya. Tetapi aku ragu jika kau bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan kakakku, kau mulai retak sedari kau mulai mengenal voli.

Aku tak yakin kau dapat mengatasi semua ini sendiri.

Jadi hei, sesekali biarlah rasa kesalmu kepadaku lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan luapkan semuanya kepadaku.

Karena kau sudah tak sendirian dalam hal ini. Hell, aku bahkan akan menyelamatkan bola yang hampir meleset darimu

Asalkan kau mau berusaha untuk mulai percaya kepada kami.

Tapi sekarang yang terpenting adalah...

"Wah, wah, wah. Apa ini? Tak kusangka Ou-sama ternyata bisa menangis juga ya? Kukira keluarga kerajaan tak boleh emosional, tapi kau kan juga manusia ya?"

Ia berusaha menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya lalu menatapku galak, namun dengan wajah memerah dan juga jejak air mata di sudut wajahmu, kau hanya kelihatan seperti anak kucing yang malang. Ah, ingin saja rasanya aku mengambil foto barangkali satu atau dua untuk kenang-kenangan.

"K-kau! Tsukishima brengsek!"  
Tak kuindahkah perkataannya, aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu memeluknya erat. Seketika ia membeku dan tak bergerak.

"Jangan berusaha untuk menjadi tegar hanya karena kau bisa, menangislah. Dengan begitu kau akan merasa lebih baik. Hanya untuk kali ini saja kau kubiarkan, lain kali kalau kau menangis kupastikan akan ku rekam setiap detiknya apalagi wajahmu yang bengkak dan memerah." Bisikku pada telinganya. Ia tak berkata apa-apa namun juga tak menolak rengkuhanku.

Sayup-sayup aku dapat mendengar ia menggumamkan kata 'Terima kasih'

Kutepis keinginan untuk menyuruhnya mengulang perkataannya tadi.

Untuk kali ini saja.

* * *

 **Huwaaaaa! Kaca baru sadar! Kaca baru sadar!**

 **Waktu kemarin itu Kaca salah update chapter!**

 **Beruntung Kaca lagi memeriksa apakah Kaca udah balas review Quest belum *sembunyi***

 **Kok enggak ada yang bilang sama kaca sih? *blushing***

 **Tapi, yaudahlah. Ini bagian mas Saltyshima~~~~**

 **Uhuk kapal paling berat karena angkutannya garem melulu VwV~~~~**

 **Btwh boleh Kaca minta review yang bukan minta 'lanjut'?**

 **Bukannya menolak review atau apa tapi...**

 **Kalau mau ngasih kritikan agak pedas juga enggak apa-apa kok, Kaca terima dengan Tobio yang bajunya terbuka kok /HushJangan/**

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. Iwaizumi's Pov

Suara lantunan terdengar dengan samar oleh indra pendengar, meskipun begitu kau bisa mengetahui suara musik seperti itu hanya bisa di dapatkan dari latihan bertahun-tahun. Melalui alunan dari alat instrumen tersebut kau dapat merasa seperti tersapu oleh perasaan yang lagu tersebut berikan kepada siapapun pendengarnya.

Aku barulah selesai dari berkunjung ke smp lamaku untuk melihat perkembangan adik-adik kelasku dulu, namun ketika telah sampai di sana, tak dapat kulihat di mana keberadaan adik kelasku yang sering mengikuti Oikawa, adik kelasku yang lain pun terlihat lega entah karena alasan apa.

Namun wajah mereka berubah setelah aku menanyakan di mana keberadaan Kageyama, bukan, ekspresi mereka berubah sesaat setelah nama Kageyama kuucap dan masuk telinga mereka.

Uh-huh.

Sebenarnya aku mendatangi smp lama ini bukan hanya sekedar untuk melihat perkembangan para adik kelasku, tetapi juga untuk mengetahui apakah yang Oikawa—si raja gosip- katakan benar, mengingat saat Oikawa mengatakannya ia nampak begitu puas.

Sesuatu dalam diriku terasa menggumpal dengan tidak enak, firasatku mengatakan kalau tlah terjadi sesuatu lebih dari apa yang diceritakan oleh mereka.

Maka akupun mencari kenyataan dari semua itu, karena jika bahkan aku yang sering di katakan ShittyKawa paling tidak sensitif bisa menyadarinya, maka benar-benar ada hal buruk besar yang terjadi.

Di luar hal itu, aku merasa penasaran akan siapa yang mendentingkan alunan harmonis itu.

Perlahan pintu menuju ruangan itu kubuka, berhati-hati agar sosok yang memainkan instrumen musik itu tak terganggu dengan keberadaanku.

Aku hanya dapat melihat orang itu dari belakang, ia memiliki rambut hitam kebiru-biruan malam. Aku mengendap-endap seperti pencuri untuk melihat wajahnya dari samping, sungguh jika Oikawa ada di sini dan menyaksikannya aku pasti akan harus melemparnya dengan bola voli hanya demi membuatnya diam dari tertawanya yang terbahak-bahak.

Aku terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar tak mempercayai apa yang kulihat.

Bayangkan saja betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat orang yang kucari sedang memainkan piano itu dengan mata tertutup, alis yang mengerut, dan sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Aku tak tau jika bekas cairan di wajahnya adalah hasil konsentrasinya yang tinggi atau malah zat asin dari matanya.

Perlahan, Kageyama Tobio dengan lihainya mengakhiri permainan lagunya lembut mendekati penghujung. Ia tak bergerak, begitupun aku. Nafasnya menjadi tersengal-sengal, dia masih belum membuka matanya tapi Kageyama sudah berhenti menyiksa bibir bawahnya yang sekarang kemerahan dan membengkak.

"Iwaizumi-san apa kabar," Ujarnya ketika nafasnya telah kembali menjadi lebih terkontrol. Aku kembali tercengang akan kehebatan adik kelasku yang tak henti-hentinya memberi kejutan seperti ini, dari mana dia tahu kalau orang yang bersamanya adalah aku?

"Kageyama, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau tak berlatih bersama yang lainnya di gedung olahraga?" Dia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Anak super canggung dalam hal sosial itu masih sama seperti dulu, mengetahui fakta ini sukses membuat sebuah lengkungan geli di sudut bibirku.

Usapan penuh perhatian kuberikan di puncak kepalanya, membuatnya melihat kepadaku dengan wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat berkilau karena terkagum sekarang memerah senang, paling tidak menurutku.

Saat kegiatan mengelus—uhuk–mengusapkan kepalanya berakhir, aku merasa keheningan canggung menyelimuti kami, atau aturannya hanya berlaku padaku sebab Kageyama dengan sabar menunggu apa yang ingin kukatakan saat bertemu dengannya.

Berdalih dengan berdeham, aku mengutarakan maksudku mencarinya. "Ini agak canggung, tapi aku tak kemari hanya sekedar untuk berbasa-basi Kageyama, jadi," Kageyama menggeliat tak nyaman di kursi pemain piano itu, kelihatannya ia tak menyukai duduk di bangku kaku itu. "Aku akan langsung saja kepada intinya, apakah rumor kalau kau menjadi 'Raja' itu benar?"

Untuk sepersekian detik aku merasa kondisi di dalam ruangan itu semakin menjadi senyap mencekam, aku mulai ragu kalau Kageyama akan tak akan menjawab.

Saat aku akan membuka mulut, berbicara lagi, Kageyama mendahuluiku sepersekian detik sebelumnya. "Iwaizumi-san tak perlu khawatir tentangku, Oikawa-san pasti bercerita kepada Senpai 'kan? Sebagian... Sebagian dari 'cerita'nya memang benar... Tapi, tapi p-pokoknya Iwaizumi-san tidak usah khawatir, Tobio hanya sedang menyesuai diri dengan anggota tim yang lainnya, sungguh! Tobio pun Juga suka memberi sedikit 'tips' kepada anggora tim yang baru, tapi kayaknya mereka suka salah paham ya?" Aku berkedip untuk sejenak, melihat semangat dan keteguhan dalam suara serta tekadnya saat berbicara juga dalam mengeksperikannya kepadaku. Tertawa kecil, untuk sekarang aku akan membiarkannya, 'toh adik kelasnya ini jenius di bidang yang digemarinya dan serius membahas apa yang menjadi gairahnya, 'kan?

Maka akupun kembali mengacak-acak rambut biru legam malamnya sambil tertawa kecil, "Jangan pernah berubah ya, Tobio," Ucapku halus, menganggap anak di depanku ini sebagai kawan sederajat. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan itu lagi, jelas mengerti apa yang kumaksud ketika aku menjadikannha sederajat denganku.

"Tapi..." Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku dengan telinganya, berbisik agar hanya terdengar oleh kami berdua saja.

"Jangan katakan tentang hal ini kepada Oikawa ya, Kageyama,"

* * *

 **Selamat! Buat quest yang waktu itu minta IwaKage!**

 **Hanachi**

 **Saya kebetulan lagi nulis random dan ini pas banget buat akang Iwaizumi-san. Eh tapi bukan Cuma Tobio yang mau dibisikin author juga mau! /Dibuang/**

 **RnR pleasessu?**

 **Btw DAI mau di up nanti yah, di tunggu!**


End file.
